Pickup trucks are used in a wide variety of applications to transport large and small cargo items. Often, such items need to be secured within the bed to prevent them from shifting while the vehicle is traveling, and particularly while the vehicle is accelerating or braking. Often tie down straps or cords are used for this purpose. As can be appreciated, the use of straps or cords can only provide limited effectiveness in securing various loads. Also, attempting to use straps or cords to secure various articles within a pickup truck bed can be time consuming and inconvenient for the user, often requiring the use to climb into the bed of the truck to secure and detach the straps or cords.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a divider apparatus that can be adjustably positioned within a bed of a pickup truck, and which can restrain a wide variety of articles or cargo having various shapes and sizes. It would further be desirable to provide a bed divider apparatus that is able to partition an upper area of the bed while enabling a lower area of the bed to be unpartitioned, such as to allow long pieces of lumber to be placed on a floor of the bed while still enabling larger cargo items to be restrained by the divider apparatus.